our friendship change to be love!
by Toshihiro Fumi
Summary: naruto dkk tinggal di lampung! mereka jadi anak PMR dan sekolah di sekolah negeri! ada sesuatu diantara neji en tenten... feat oc.. nak ubur2 wajib baca! minna-san yang lain tolong baca dan review.


Chao!

Nejiholic-at-anywhere a.k.a fumi disini!

Ini fanfic yang saya bikin untuk mengenang masa smp yang indah…-dilempar kunai-

Yeah! Baca aja! Settingnya di SMP saya terdahulu… SMP negeri 2 disingkatnya spanda!! SMP terimut di lampung!! Orang kentut di ujung lapangan kedengeran diujung satunya…

Tapi standar internasional!!-ngesok, diledakin ama dei chan-

Disini oc nyah bejubel…

Saya ada…

Thikamaru…

Marsilea pu3 juga…

Trus ada orang gila yang pengin juga ikutan maen, namanya chel… hehe… gomen mbak…

Yeah! Baca ajah! Our life in spanda!!

Disc: semua karakter naruto disini punya om masashi… tapi ide cerita punya saya, komputer punya kakak, flashdisk punya temen, saya gak punya apa-apa… hiks.. sedihnya…

Enjoy it!

Warning!!

Abis baca harus review!! Jangan berikan dalam bentuk sembako….

--

Suatu pagi di spanda…

Hari itu hari senin… masih jam setengah tujuh pagi tapi banyak siswa yang sudah kasak-kusuk di sekolah… kenapa? Nyari contekan PR dong pastinya! Anak rajin kan pasti dah dateng sepagi itu… tapi banyak juga yang masih santai dirumah…

--Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga…--

"Hinata? Fumi dimana?", tanya Hiashi saat di meja sarapan.

"Sepertinya dia masih beres-beres…", jawab Hinata sambil ngegeletakin tasnya di sofa.

"APA! Jam segini masih beres-beres?! Apa dia kira rumah ini tetanggaan ama sekolahnya?!", bentak Hiashi. "cepat panggil sepupumu itu! Ini sudah siang tau!"

"Biar aku saja…", kata Neji menyela.

"ya sudah. Sana cepat!"

Kemudian Neji menuju kamar Fumi yang terletak di lantai atas. Sampai didepan kamarnya, Neji tidak menemukan tanda-tanda orang hidup. Buka pintu pelahan-lahan….

"WOOOY FUMI!! Jangan tidur lagi dong!! Seragamnya jadi kusut kan!!", teriak Neji begitu melihat Fumi tidur di kasur dengan memakai seragam lengkap dengan sepatu.

"WAA! Ampun nii san! Abis ngantuk sih…", kata Fumi melas.

"Semalem kamu abis ngapain sih?!"

"mm… apa ya… ouw! Ngerjain PR fisika! Susah banget… ampe jam 3 pagi!"

"berapa soal emangnya?"

"lima."

"uapaah?! Lima soal aja ngerjain ampe jam 3 pagi?! Bego amat sih?! Udah disiapin belom bukunya yang mau dibawa kesekolah?"

"ye… baru tau ya? Buku pelajaran? Belom tuh…", jawab Fumi seenak jidat.

"yaudalah! Ayo cepet siapin! Udah ditunggu dibawah tuh!", kata Neji.

Di bawah…

"Kenapa kamu lama bener?!", tanya Hiashi sewot.

"Tadi… tadi… nyiapin buku pelajaran!!"

"Huh… sudah dibilangin kalo nyiapin buku pelajaran itu malemnya… sudah, ayo makan dulu!", kata hiashi sambil nyuruh mereka semua duduk. Neji ngambil tempat diantara Hianta ama Fumi.

"dasar tukang boong! Kamu kan tadi ketiduran!", bisik Neji.

"nggak dong! Tadi aku kan emang nyiapin buku pelajaran!", jawab Fumi sambil berbisik juga.

"iya sih… tapi kan tetep aja!"

"tau ah! Gelap! Lagian kalo jujur ntar bisa mati idup-idup -??- tau nggak sih?!"

Mereka pun sarapan dalam damai…

--Dirumah keluarga Nara…--

"Shikamaru!! Thikamaru!! Ayo bangun!! Ini sudah siang banget!! Hari ini upacara kan?!", jerit yoshino membabi buta. Gimana enggak? Punya anak kembar dua-duanya tukang molor…

"hn… urusai…", kata shikamaru sambil narik selimut.

"ini jam berapa?", tanya thikamaru yang sudah setengah sadar.

"jam setengah tujuh!!"

"apaaaa!! Ayo bangun shikamaru! Ntar kita ditahan profesor snape di pintu gerbang lagi! Mau lo?!", kemudian Thikamaru langsung ngacir masuk kamar mandi dan sudah keluar 5 menit kemudian…

"Takut amat sihhh… masi ngantuk nih…", kata shikamaru males-malesan.

"ntar lo disuruh keluar dari klub catur baru tau rasa!"

"apaaa!! Jangan dong! Yaudah! gue siap-siap dulu!", shikamaru kalang kabut masuk kamar mandi. Yoshino tersenyum puas karena sudah tau kelemahan shikamaru…

--Dirumah keluarga Uzumaki….--

"Naru… ayo bangun dong… sudah siang nih…", panggil Kushina dengan sangat lembut mematikan.

"apa sih mi… 5 menit lagi deh…", kata naru nggak jelas.

"naru… liat mami deh…"

"apan sih?! Naru ngantuk nih!", kata naru sambil ngebalik badan. Dia melihat Kushina lagi megang piso daging super gede."m-mami… mau a-apa…?", naru gelagapan.

"tadi mami mau masak gule daging… tapi tadi toko daging tutup.. terus mami inget ada anak yang kayaknya enak… dia tukang tidur… pasti waktu dipotong nggak ngelawan…", jawab Kushina sambil mulai ngedeketin piso daging supernya yang lebih mirip zenpakkunya ichigo ke leher anak malang itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis. "sekarang pilih bangun atau mati?"

"b-b-ba-bangun…"

"bagus. Sekarang mandi dan cepet berangkat atau…--", Kushina ngangkat piso dagingnya dan berlagak seolah dia mau motong lehernya sendiri.

"i-i-iya… ng-nggak nyampe…. sepuluh menit…", dan naru pun ngibrit masuk kamar mandi. Kushina tersenyum puas dan melangkah keluar kamar seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa… author baru tau ada emak kayak gitu… mak mano…

Semua kejadian tadi terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan… setelah sarapan Hiashi mengantar Neji, Hinata, Fumi kesekolah naik suzuki APV-nya,Shikamaru dan Thikamaru naik sepeda ke sekolah, Naru ngebut naik motor listriknya…

--di sekolah--

Ternyata Neji, Fumi dan Hinata nyampe duluan disekolah…. Upacara dimulai pada jam 07.15 dan mereka sampe pada jam 07.00… masih ada waktu ngeceng 15 menit tuh…

Sampai di sekolah mereka langsung disambut ama temen-temen..

"yah… aku masuk kelas dulu ya…", kata Fumi saat berada di depan kelas 9c.

"iya.. aku juga… sampai nanti nii san…", tambah Hinata. Fumi dan Hinata kelas 9c…. Neji kelas 9b...

"nanti sehabis naruh tas aku ke mau ke kelas kalian…", kata Neji sambil lalu. Pas ngelawatin depan pintu 9c, tiba-tiba muncul dari dalem kelas anak manis bercepol 2 dan menyapa Neji.

"selamat pagi, Neji…", kata anak itu.

"s-selamat… pagi… Tenten…", sahut Neji salah tingkah. Fumi dan Hinata yang masih dibelakangnya cekikikan karena hilangnya semua ke-cool-an Neji didepan anak itu.

Neji langsung menoleh dan menatap murka. Kedua sepupunya itu langsung bungkam dan pucat pasi.

"kamu kenapa? Kok kayaknya bingung ya?", tanya Tenten.

"nggak ada apa-apa. Sudah ya. Aku kelas dulu.", jawab Neji sambil ninggalin Tenten yang melongo.

"pagi, Tenten..", sapa Fumi menjernihkan suasana.

"ah! Pagi Fumi… pagi Hinata… kalian sudah ngerjain PR dari pak armadi?"

"fisika? Sudah dong!", kata Fumi.

"kau sudah mengerjakan? Kapan?", tanya Hinata bingung. "kayaknya kamu nggak pernah buat PR deh…"

"enak aja! Kali ini aku buat tau!", kata Fumi sewot sambil ngeluarin buku Prnya dan dikasih ke Hinata.

Hinata cengo' bacanya."kok banyak yang salah? Nyaris semua malah.."

"ah, nggak apa-apa… yang diliat pak armadi kan semangatnya, bukan hasilnya… iya nggak?!", kata Tenten.

"iya! Eh, ayo masuk! Taruh tas dulu yok!", ajak Fumi.

"Iya! Pegel juga ya…"

--di kelas--

Hinata langsung menuju bangkunya yang terletak nomor 3 dari depan di baris keempat. Kalo tempatnya Fumi di bangku nomor 2 depan meja guru pas tanpa tapi…

"Hei, Fumi… pagi…",sapa seorang cewe berjilbab tapi gayanya ngalah-ngalahin preman pasar bawah... (temen author nie…)

"oh, chel… pagi juga… ada apa? Sori, pagi ini gue nggak punya duit…"

"anjrit lo! Emang gue tukang malak apa?!"

"kalo diliat dari gaya lo sih, memang begitu… hehe… gomen mbak, cuma bercanda.. ada perlu apa?"

"cih! Sok penting lo! Emang kalo nyapa sobat sendiri harus ada tujuannya getoh?! Yaudah… kalo gitu gue pinjem PR fisika dong…"

"tuh kan! Mending jangan deh… liat punya Hinata aja.. punya gue banyak salah…"

"huu.. yaudah deh…", kemudian si chel menghampiri Hinata yang lagi ngeberesin buku-bukunya… sementara itu, Fumi sibuk nyari pinjeman dasi… ngeberesin buku? Hohoho… nanti saja saat guru sudah datang diambang pintu dan langsung gedubrakan ngeluarin buku…

"Pagi Fumi…", sapa sai sambil naro tas di bangku sebelah Fumi… sebangku gitu…

"Pagi sai…"

"emm, liat ino nggak?"

"belom tuh… ciee… masih pagi aja udah mau mojok… ntar ditangkep si snape baru tau rasa lo!"

"enggak… Cuma mau ngasih tau gambar gue yang paling baru aja…"

"kenapa nggak kasih tau gue aja?"

"lo mah nggak punya rasa!", kata sai sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sasuke di depan pintu kelas plongak-plongok gak jelas bgt. Hampir seluruh kaum hawa yang ada di kelas ntuh diam tak bersuara kecuali Fumi, Hinata, Tenten, dan Chel yang lagi sibuk ngegosip sesi pagi. Ino belom dateng dan lagipula dia dah punya sai…

"KYAAA!! Sasuke!!", jerit mereka semua dan langsung lari berbondong-bondong menghampiri sasuke. Si sasuke yang menyadari kekritisan yang dialami dirinya langsung ngabur secepat kilat kayak orang dituduh maling ayam tetangga yang lagi bunting.

"hah! sukurin! Sok keren lo! Padahal mah cuma orang jelek nggak tau diri!", kata Fumi.

"tapi sasuke itu lumayan loh!", kata Tenten.

"mendingan mana ama Neji nii san?", tanya Hinata.

"ya Neji dong!", wajah Tenten merona. "eh… maksud aku…", Tenten salah tingkah.

"iya… iya… kami ngerti kok… iya 'kan Fumi?", kata Hinata.

"iya! Ntar aku kasih tau nii san!", kata Fumi.

"wah! Jangan dong! Aku kan nggak tau perasaan Neji ke aku…", kata Tenten pelan.

""iya… iya… tapi kok bel masuknya lama amat ya?", jawab Fumi.

"kita kan upacara dulu…", sahut Hinata.

"oiya.. tapi kok lama amat?"

"pagi semua!!", kata Ino yang berlenggang masuk kelas.

"pagi Ino…", bales mereka semua tanpa semangat.

"kok lesu amat?", tanya ino bingung.

"nggak tau.. rasanya males aja…", jawab tenten.

"liat sai nggak?"

"tadi dia nyariin lo tau! Paling sekarang dia lagi ngumpul ama gengnya di samping lab ipa…", kata fumi.

"oh… katanya dia mau nunjukin gambar dia yang baru… gue kesana dulu ya! Bye! Ampe ketemu dilapangan!", teriak ino sambil keluar kelas.

"dasar ino piggy porky… masih pagi gaweannya sai mulu…", kata tenten ngedumel.

"kok rasanya males sekolah ya…", kata fumi.

"emang biasanya juga lo males sekolah kan?!", tuduh tenten.

"iya sih… satu-satunya yang bikin gue mau sekolah hari senen karena hari ini kita ada rapat PMR kan? PMR is my life getoh!"

"oiya.. nyaris lupa… ntar jam 2 siang kita ada rapat PMR ama Tsunade-sensei ya… mau ngomongin apa?",tanya tenten.

"nggak tau… kali ngomongin program kerja yang baru… anak-anak yang laen dah dikasih tau belon?"

"tau deh… oi! Chel, ikut kan?", tanya Fumi ke Chel yang lagi sibuk bikin komik.-anak ini emang jago bikin komik! Gambarnya juga bagus bener!! Aku iri padamu!!-

"ikut dong!"

"hoh… bagus deh.. biasanya kan lo tukang kabur.."

"perasaan dari tadi lo ngatain gue yang jelek-jelek terus deh?"

"abis kamu emang kayak gitu…", kata hinata ikutan.

"sedihnya hidup ini…"

"hidup ini memang berat nak…makanya berusahalah jadi komikus yang sukses dimasa depan… eh, udah selesai belom pr nya? Kok dah bikin komik?"

"udah.. tadi cuma nyocokin doang…"

"eh, hinata ntar kasih tau anak-anak yang lain ya kalo ntar kita mau ngumpul buat rapat PMR…", kata tenten.

"boleh… ntar aku minta bantuan sakura sekalian…"

"yaudah… hadoooh!! Bel lama amat!! Pengin cepet pulang neh!!"

"sekolah aja belom mulai dah pengin pulang…", sindir Chel.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel tanda upacara berbunyi dengan amat nyaring.

"nah! Itu dia! Ayo baris dilapangan! Chel, udah dulu bikin komiknya! Ntar lanjutin istirahat kedua!", kata Tenten nyerocos. Si chel langsung nutup buku tempat dia bikin komik dan nyari dasi.

"oi.. ada yang punya dasi dua nggak?", tanya chel.

"dasi? Ini aja gue minjem ama anak kelas lapan! Kebiasaan deh! Sana ngutang dulu ama pakde koperasi!", jawab Fumi.

"ngutang lagi? Udah banyak bener neh… ntar gue tekor lagi bayarnya…", kata Chel melas… salah satu hobi anak spanda: ngutang di koperasi.

"Kasian deh… itu sih derita lo! Bwahahahahahahai!"

"ih! Temen susah malah diketawain! Dasar tega!!"

"eh, Chel… nih, pake aja punya aku… aku bawa dua…", kata Hinata menengahi. Abisnya dia pusing denger suara Fumi yang bisa mecahin kaca jendela dengan perlahan tapi pasti…

"Hinata punya dua? Kok tadi nggak kasih ke aku?", kata fumi.

"nggak tanya sih…", jawab hinata secukupnya dan sejelas-jelasnya."naruto belom dateng yah?"

"paling ngaret lagi…", tenten yang jawab.

"iya…seminggu ini dah 3 kali dia telat…", sahut hinata.

"udah deh, bodo amat ama naruto! Ayo baris! guru mulai keliling tuh!", ajak Tenten. Secara kelas kosong karena tadi para fangirl sasuke dah pada ngibrit keluar kelas ngejer ntuh anak ayam…

Mereka pun berbaris dilapangan yang super imut, dijejel-jejelin dengan jarak antar murid nggak sampe setengah lengan…sedihnya jadi anak spanda… tapi sepertinya itu membawa keberuntungan bagi Tenten yang dapet tempat di sebelah neji… lumayan cuy! Bisa ngobrol! Tapi kalo ngoceh, bukan neji namanya… anak itu tetep menjaga ke -cool-annya sekuat tenaga…..

20 menit setelah upacara berlangsung….

Di kelas 9c….

Muka hinata mulai merah karena panas… matahari pas di atas kepala dia…

Tenten udah diem ngoceh karena Neji juga dah kliatan bete….

Fumi udah muter sana-sini trus ketawa ketawa gajebo…-mulai gila!-

Chel kalo nggak inget Tuhan pasti dah buka jilbab…

Ino mulai ngeluarin kipas hadiah dari kondangan nyokapnya….

Sai ngeluarin kertas gambar ukuran mini dan mulai nggambar…

Naruto kan belum dateng…

Yang laennya? Ada yang pura2 sakit, trus ke uks…ada yang pingsan… ada yang ke wc..

Di kelas 9b…

Neji sakit kepala dengerin tenten ngoceh dari tadi dan menyesal saat tenten berhenti ngoceh… kenapa nggak diladenin aja tadi…

Kiba main ama akamaru…

Shino bikin rumah-rumahan dari serangga peliharaannya…

Marsilea pu3(kita panggil pu3 ajah…)sibuk maen bakugan… terus ngejerit aaah!! Biar bakugannya kebuka…

Sasuke malah sibuk nyisir rambutnya yang malah jadi kayak pantat ayam njeprak…

Shikamaru tidur sambil berdiri….

Yang laennya sama aja kayak di kelas 9c…

Di kelas 9d…

Thikamaru bengong….

Sakura merhatiin sasuke dari jauh mpe ngiler…

Lee terus berdiri tegak dengan penuh semangat masa muda!! Yeah!!

Dan lagi… yang laennya sama aja kayak di kelas 9c dan 9b…

Pokoknya apa yang diomongin si pembina kagak ada yang nyangkut diotaknya anak-anak deh!

Nggak ada anak 9a!! di spanda, nak 9a tuh punya komunitas khusus yang Cuma terdiri dari orang-orang kaya yang ngesok!!

Selesai upacara…

Seperti biasa, para guru akan melakukan rapat senin pagi… jadi kelas masuk sejam setelah upacara…

"gila deh! Capek bener! Mana si ibu kanada ntuh pidatonya lama amat! Kan cuma dikasih batas waktu 10 menit buat ngoceh! Lha dia, nyampe 15 menit!!", kata kiba sambil duduk di bangku kantin

"yaelah… Cuma beda 5 menit aja ribut..",sahut sakura.

"walopun begitu, namanya korupsi waktu! Waktu adalah uang!", sasuke menimpali.

"sejak kapan lo mikirin uang?", tanya kiba.

"sejak gue kenal ama temennya itachi yang namanya kakuzu…"

Sekarang mereka semua lagi ngumpul dipojokan kantin yang emang jadi tempat favorit mereka. Karena masuk masih setengah jam lagi, mending dipake buat ngumpul-ngumpul deh! Geng ini terdiri dari neji ,sasuke, naruto, kiba, shino, lee, sai, shikamaru, tenten, hinata, ino, sakura, fumi, dan thikamaru. Geng yang aneh dan kebanyakan orang… tapi tetap nggak ada yang ngerasa dikacangin diantara mereka…

"Hei… ntar pulang sekolah jangan pada cabut ya! Kita ada rapat PMR! Kalo yang cabut ntar gue bilangin ke tsunade-sensei biar digebukin abis-abisan!", kata tenten mengabari dengan gaya yang mendramatisir.

"okee!! Kita akan melaksanakan rapat itu dengan seluruh kekuatan masa muda!!", teriak lee menggelegar dan berapi-api.

"cih… rapat lagi ya… males ah! Gue mau pulang aja! Ngantuk!", kata shikamaru.

"yah.. nggak cs lo! Ntar kalo misal ada hasil rapat yang nggak sesuai ama mau lo, mau diterima aja gitu?", tanya fumi.

"woooi!! Sori ya!! Tadi pagi gue telat en ditahan si snape di depan gerbang! Abis ituh diinterogasi ama ibiki sensei kayak maling ajah!!", teriak naruto sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg………………………….-kuping berdenging…- mereka semua pada nutup kuping dengan kedua telapak tangan sekuat-kuatnya…

"apaan sih? Kok diem?", tanya naru oon.

"SUARA LO BIKIN BUDEK TAU NGGAK SEH?!", teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing……………… giliran naruto yang nutup kuping sekuat tenaga.

"kasian deh… pusing kan?!", kata kiba.

"i-i-iya… gomen…", kata naru sempoyongan.

"hmm… jadi nanti kita ada rapat ya… kok malah aku sebagai ketuanya lupa ya??", kata sakura.

"baka lo! Makanya diinget! Kan udah disuruh dicatet ama si kakashi….", kata ino.

"kakashi?", tanya mereka semua bingung kecuali sakura.

"pelatih baru kita… masi lumayan muda, Tapi tukang telat! Kemarin aja kita berdua nunggu si kakashi sampe 2 jam lebih!", jawab ino menjelaskan.

"ooh…. pelatih baru…"

"hinata, nanti kasih tau hiashi-sama biar nggak usah jemput kita.", kata neji.

"iya, baiklah.", kemudian hinata ngluarin hapenya dan mulai mendial nomor ayahnya. Sementara hinata menelepon, mereka ngobrol lagi.

"em, neji… sori yah kalo tadi bikin kamu bete… abisnya aku kesenengan ngomong sih...", kata tenten.

'hn… emang bikin bete…", jawab neji. Semua yang ngedenger terperangah tak percaya mendengar jawaban neji yang tak berperasaan itu. Tenten juga syok. Tapi fumi ngerti kalo neji kedengeran galak gitu berarti dia lagi gugup.

"i-i-iya… makanya itu aku minta maaf ya…"

Fumi menatap neji dalam-dalam. Neji juga melihat ke arahnya. Sepupunya itu seperti ngirim isyarat _gimana nih…?_ Dan fumi membalas dengan anggukan samar yang berarti _udah, ngangguk aja! Nggak usah ngomong macem-macem! Tambah lama tambah ngaco tau nggak seh?!_

Akhirnya neji ngangguk tapi tanpa ngeliat ke arah tenten. fumi jadi stres dan ngegeplak kepalanya sendiri.

"kenapa lo?", tanya thikamaru.

"oh, enggak… tadi ada nyamuk… hehehe…", kemudian fumi menatap ke arah tenten dan ngeliat cewek itu kayaknya jadi tambah sedih.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel masuk berbunyi.

"nah! Udah masuk! Sampe ketemu istirahat nanti ya guys!!", kata ino, lalu dia keluar kantin menuju kelas diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"iya! Sampe ketemu nanti ya semua! Thikamaru, ke kelas yok!", ajak sakura.

"hn..ayo…" –kembar… sifatnya sama yooo…-

Sementara itu neji dan fumi berjalan belakangan.

"neji… kamu kok kayak gitu sih?!"

"aku juga nggak tau… setiap mau ngomong ama tenten aku jadi gugup sendiri… kamu tau kan kalo gugup aku jadi judes…"

"iya aku tau… tapi kenapa kamu gugup?"

"nggak tau deh…"

"berarti kamu suka ama dia!"

"nggak ah. Nggak mungkin…"

"hn… terserah kaulah, sepupu… kalo kamu dah tau kenapa kamu jadi kayak gitu, kasih tau aku ya! Udah deh, aku ke kelas dulu. Ja mata ne..", kata fumi sambil masuk ke kelasnya.

"hn…", dan neji pun masuk ke kelasnya

Saatnya belajar!! Kita lihat keadaan di kelas 9c…

"anak-anak… keluarkan pr kalian ya…", kata pak armadi, guru fisika.

"iya pak….", jawab para murid dengan males.

"sekarang kumpulkan, ya?"

"iya pak…"

"ya, ya… dikumpulkan perbaris ya?"

"iya pak…"

Setelah dikumpulkan semua….

"sekarang bapak akan melihat siapa yang tidak mengerjakan pr, ya?":

"iya pak…"

"berapa jumlah murid di kelas ini?"

"42 pak…"

"ini hanya ada 41… siapa yang tidak mengerjakan pr ya?"

"iya pak… eh, iya, siapa yang nggak ngerjain pr?! Ayo ngaku!!", para siswa mulai ngributin siapa yang nggak ngerjain pr.

"kalian ini calon penerus bangsa, ya? Jadilah orang yang jujur, ya? Kalau kalian tidak jujur, bagaimana nasib bangsa ini nanti, ya? Sekarang yang tidak mengerjakan pr, ayo maju kedepan, ya?"

Tiba-tiba naruto maju kedepan.

"naruto… kamu tidak mengerjakan pr? Kenapa?"

"gini pak, semalem saya sudah ngerjain, pak… tapi saya ngerjainnya di kasur, pak… karena ngantuk saya ketiduran pak… kan kertasnya jadi kerenyek-renyek pak… sama ibu saya dikira sampah terus dibuang pak…", kata naruto melas.-weleh.. naru ketularan pak armadi ngomong dengan akhiran!!-

"begitu ya… kalau begitu saya akan memberikan soal untuk kau kerjakan di papan tulis…ya? soal yang sama dengan yang kemarin…ya? Untuk mengetes kau jujur atau tidak, ya?"

"a-a-apa?", Naruto gelagapan karena sesungguhnya dia emang nggak ngerjain.

"kalau tadi malam kau memang sudah mengerjakan, pasti tidak akan ada kesulitan untukmu mengerjakan soal ini, ya?", kata pak armadi. Gitu2 bapak ini tatapan matanya membekukan tulang loh!

"nah sekarang, ini soalnya… tulis di papan tulis!", perintah bapak itu. Naru pun ngambil spidol dari meja guru. "tulis soalnya, bila cahaya di biaskan melalui cermin cekung dan jatuh tepat di titik f, bagaimanakah bentuk bayangannya? Nyata, tegak, diperkecil? Maya, tegak, diperbesar? nyata, terbalik, diperbesar? Atau yang lainnya? Dan gambarkan bentuk bayangannya…" –hayo… yang udah SMA harus bisa… kasih tau jawabannya lewat review ya!!-

Inner naruto : mampus gue…. Nggak ngerti sama sekali nih…

Naruto berdiri diam menghadap papan tulis dan mulai keringet dingin, nyaris ngompol, dan kejang-kejang…

sementara itu yang lain merasa sedikit bersyukur karena waktu belajar fisikanya sedikit berkurang…

Hinata agak ketakutan ngeliat naruto dipajang kayak gitu…

Tenten bengong, cewek itu nggak nyadar kengerian apa yang sedang dihadapi naruto… Fumi cekikian ama sai… dua orang ini emang enggak berperasaan!

Ino menatap tajam ke arah fumi yang langsung gulped.. jeles gitu… dari dulu ino ngiri ama fumi yang didudukin ama jiraiya-sensei, sang wali kelas sama sai.

Hinata duduk ama tenten…

Akhirnya Naruto buka suara. "maaf pak…saya nggak bisa…"

"berarti kamu belum buat kan?"

"i-iya pak…"

"kamu tetap berdiri disitu. Sekarang saya akan mencari satu orang untuk membantu kamu menyelesaikan masalah ini…"

Spontan semua anak yang ngedenger langsung sok sibuk. Fumi yang otaknya dibawah pas2an buat fisika langsung sok baca buku dan sok mikir… sai juga ikutan baca buku… hinata santai.. dia kan pinter… begitulah yang terjadi pada semua muridnya… yang agak 'kurang' langsung sok baca buku… yang pinter ya santei aja…

Mata pak armadi mulai jelalatan nyariin anak yang nggak merhatiin dari tadi. Tiba-tiba mata pak armadi berhenti pada seorang cewek.

"coba kamu, yang disana itu… sini maju…", kata pak armadi sambil ninjuk tenten. tenten diem aja... namanya orang bengong… mana sadar… sementara itu terdengar nafas lega dimana-mana.

"tenten! dipanggil pak armadi!", kata hinata setengah berbisik.

"eh? Apa?", tanya tenten oon.

"ck! Kamu dipanggil pak armadi!", kata hinata lagi.

"ayo.. kamu maju… kok malah bengong? Ayo bantu naruto!", pak armadi mulai bete.

"ha? I-i-iya pak…", kemudian tenten maju dan berdiri sebelah naruto. "gue mesti ngapain?", bisiknya.

"baka! Bantuin gue ngerjain soal ini!", bales naruto berbisik juga.

Pas ngeliat soal di papan tulis tenten cengo'. "ini kan soal tadi malem?"

"emang! Bantuin ya!"

"ini sih gampang om! Jawabannya maya, tegak, diperbesar! Buruan tulis!", sahut tenten.

"yakin?"

"semalem gue dah ngerjain ini tau! Udah tulis aja! Yakin deh!"

"kalo salah lo traktir gue mi ayam satu!"

"kalo bener lo mau ngasih gue apa?"

"apa aja yang lo minta!"

"segitunya sih? Udah buruan tulis pak armadi mulai bete tuh!"

"iya…", si naruto langsung nulis jawaban yang tadi dikasi tenten.

"ya… itu sudah benar. Sekarang gambarnya… tenten, silakan duduk.. biar naruto yang bikin gambarnya.."

"a-apa?", naruto syok.

"sip! Makasih pak..", dan tenten pun duduk lagi di bangkunya dengan penuh kemenangan..

Naruto masih dibiarin berdiri di depan seorang diri…

Hingga 20 menit kemudian naruto nasih di depan…

25 menit…. Hening…

30 menit…. hening…

35 menit…. hening…

Terdengar lagu mengalun… dengar…seluruh…angkasa raya memuji pahlawan negara…

"sudah..sana.. kamu duduk… ", kata pak armadi putus asa ngeliat anak satu itu.

"biar saja anak itu…sekarang keluarkan buku cetak, buka halaman 65 kerjakan di buku latihan, tulis soal…saya ada urusan di dinas.." dan pergilah orang yang menjadi sumber hawa dingin itu…

Seketika kelas menjadi rame, riuh, ricuh, pecah berantakan…

Mereka langsung pada pindah tempat duduk sekehendak hati…

"eh, tenten… lo tadi bengong mikirin apa?", tanya ino sambil duduk di sebelah tenten. hinata sedang menghampiri naru untuk memberi dukungan moral.

"emmm…"

"tenten itu mikirin nii san gue..", kata fumi tiba-tiba nyamber.

"eh? Tau darimana?",ino nggak percaya.

"ck… just my sixsenth…"

"woi! Sixsenth lo tuh ngeliat setan! Bukan tau pikiran orang!", kata ino.

"iya..iya.. tau dari… tenten sendiri…"

"eh? Kapan? Kayaknya gue nggak pernah ngasih tau lo.."

"emang… pikir aja sendiri…"

"jadi lo emang mikirin neji?", tanya ino lagi.

"iya…"

"cieeh…"

"kenapa ya… belakangan ini sifatnya aneh ke gue… fumi, lo tau nggak kenapa?"

"gini…gue kasih tau satu hal tapi tolong jangan buat spekulasi sendiri… neji tuh jadi galak bin judes kalo dia ngerasa gugup… gugup karena apa? Tolong jangan pikirkan itu…"

"gitu ya?"

"ho-oh… btw, dunia ini rame ya?"

"ada apa?"

"nothing… Cuma ada an impossible creature tadi lewat depan gue… dan sekarang berenti tepat dibelakang lo, ino…"

"WAA! Plis deh! Gue kan dah bilang, kalo lo liat yang aneh-aneh jangan kasih tau kita!! Ngeri tau!!", jerit ino histeris.

"tapi kalo gue nggak bilang, ntar _dia_nya malah gangguin… sekarang coba deh lo mundur kebelakang trus belagak kayak ngusir ayam…"

"ogah!"

"nggak apa-apa! Bukan hollow kok! Cuma plus!"

"kalo terjadi macem-macem tanggung jawab ya!"

"dijamin aman! Shinigaminya ada disini!!"

Setengah hati si ino nurutin apa kata fumi. Di mundur kebelakang trus belagak kayak ngusir ayam.

"eh? Rasanya kok jadi dingin ya? Padahal tadi kayaknya punggung gue panas…"

"bener kan? Sip deh… ati-ati aja ketempelan…"

"tuh kan! Lo rese!"

"ampun deh…. Eh, tenten… neji nggak usah dipikirin… ntar aku sama hinata aja yang ngomnong sama dia…"

"iya… makasih ya.."

"yah… itulah gunanya teman…"

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel istirahat pertama bunyi…

"dah bel tuh! Ayo kita kumpul di kantin!",ajak ino.

"ayo! Hinata! Naruto! Sai! Ayo ke kantin bareng! Chel! Ikut yok!", ajak fumi.

"hah? Kantin? Ayo deh… bete di kelas…"

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan chel yang berjalan di depan… pintunya nggak muat bo' kalo keluar barengan…

Di depan kelas…

"misi, TU dimana ya?", tanya seorang cowo berambut merah (bukan karena panas2an!) kepada chel yang sudah diluar kelas. Anak itu melongo aja ngeliatin cowok yang lagi nanya sama dia.

"misi, gue nanya, TU dimana ya?", ulang anak itu sedikit bete.

"eh, sori…TU ya? Ikutin lorong ini sampe mentok, terus belok kiri, ada tulisannya administration office, masuk aja ke situ…"

"oh.. makasih ya… bye..", kata cowok itu dan langsung meninggalkan chel yang lagi 3t(terpana, tertegun,terdiam) memandanginya…

"sumpah… keren banget…cakep… imut…", gumam chel yang malah jadi kayak orang gila..

"woi, chel? Kenapa lo jadi bengong kayak gitu?", tanya naruto.

"ada cowok cakep! Rambutnya merah… "

"cieh…kayaknya ada yang lagi fall in love at the first sight nih…", goda naruto.

"apaan sih? Udah deh… gue ada perlu di TU… nggak bisa ke kantin udah ya! Ja ne!!", kata chel sambil pergi ke arah TU. Boong tuh… paling mau ngliat orang cakep tadi…

"eh, chel mana?", tanya fumi.

"katanya ada perlu di TU… udalah! Ayo ke kantin! Laper nih! Hinata mana?"

"ngapain nyariin Hinata?"

"ya mau ngajak ke kantin lah! Mau ngapain lagi?"

"kenapa nggak nyari Tenten?"

"karena gue maunya nyari hinata!"

"kenapa nggak nyari fumi?"

"ah rewel lo! Udah deh! Ayo ke kantin!!"

Sampai di kantin ternyata sudah ada mereka-mereka anggota geng.. ada neji, shikamaru, thikamaru, sakura, sasuke, kiba,dan shino. Lee lagi bantuin guru guy ngeberesin kantor…dengan seluruh semangat masa muda pastinya…

"hei! Dah dari tadi ya?", sapa Ino.

"enggak kok… barusan juga,", kata thikamaru.

Fumi menghampiri neji dan menarik sepupunya itu agak menjauh dari yang lain.

"neji! Ayo minta maaf ama tenten!", bisiknya.

"kenapa?", tanya neji nggak ngerti.

"dari tadi dia kepikiran tau! Tadi aja ampe bengong nggak nyadar dipanggil ama pak armadi!"

"apa yang dia pikirin?"

"ck! Tenten tuh keliatannya aja anak yang keras! Dia tuh sebenernya sensitif banget…"

"enggak… aku nggak salah apa-apa…"

"kamu emang nyebelin!", kata fumi yang langsung ninggalin neji seorang diri.

"tadi abis ngapain ama neji?", tanya kiba.

"ada urusan keluarga… hehehe…"

"gila deh, tadi gue disuruh maju ama pak armadi!", kata naruto mulai bercerita sambil nyomot gorengan yang ada di meja.

"pasti karena nggak buat PR kan?",kata sasuke.

"i-iya sih…"

"emang baka…"

"biarin! Yang penting gue nggak sok kegantengan!", kata naruto membela diri.

'emang baka… sama sekali nggak nyambung ya…", sindir sasuke.

"tau ah!"

"temen-temen… sekali lagi gue ingetin nanti jangan pulang ya! Kita mau rapat buat ngomongin acara kita minggu depan… tadi gue dah nanya ama tsunade-sensei..", kata sakura.

"emang minggu depan mau ada apa?", tanya shino.

"kan minggu depan libur… jadi kita mau ngadain kayak jelajah alam gitu deh…"

"oh… males ah… mending tidur dirumah…", kata shikamaru.

"lo tuh tidur terus tapi bisa juara satu sesekolah gimana caranya ya?", kata kiba.

"tau. Bakat alam kali…"

"nggak ada yang mau mesen minuman?", tanya hinata

"iya ya… aku mau deh, teh botol aja…", kata tenten.

"yang lain? Biar aku pesenin sekalian…"

"oi! Pada mau minum apa nih? Jangan dikacangin dong hinatanya!!", kata naruto.

"cieh… ngebela nih… udah, pesenin aja semuanya teh botol… kalo ditanya satu-satu baru selesai minggu depan! Pada ngomong masing-masing sih…", kata kiba

"yaudah… ntar lagi dianter…", kata hinata

"tenten sama neji kok diem aja sih?", tanya ino sok-sok nggak ngerti.

"hn…", siapa lagi kalo bukan neji…

"eh…aku cuma agak capek aja kali ya.."

"hinata… nanti sore ada acara nggak?", tanya naruto malu-malu bebek.

"eh? Kenapa?", bales hinata malu-malu juga…

"aku mau ngajak kamu jalan bisa nggak?"

"aku…--"

"nggak bisa. Hari ini hinata ada acara dengan kami sekeluarga. Jadi cari aja waktu selain senen ampe minggu.", kata neji memotong perkataan hinata.

Denger kata-kata neji, otomatis yang laen pada ketawa… mana ada hari lain selain senen ampe minggu?! Sementara itu naruto cengengesan putus asa…

"neji! Apa-apaan sih?! Kok gitu amat?", kata fumi.

"dengar ya! Ayahnya hinata nitipin kalian berdua ke aku. Kalo terjadi sesuatu sama salah satu dari kalian, aku yang kena imbasnya tau nggak?!", kata neji sewot. Suasana hatinya emang lagi tidak enak…

"ya ampun… kalo hinata mau, aku pasti bisa jaga dia kok!", kata naruto memohon ama neji.

"pokoknya enggak! Titik. Nggak pake koma."

"neji jelek!"

"biarin! Yang pasti aku harus ngelaksanain amanat dari ayahnya hinata. Kalo naruto mau, dia harus ngomong langsung sama otou-sama…", sahut neji.

"Fumi!! Fumi!! Sini bentar deh!", panggil seseorang dari arah ujung kantin.

"pu3 ya… ada apa? Nak ubur-ubur yang laen pada kemana?", kata fumi ambil ngedatengin pu3.

"nggak tau tuh, pada ngilang…"

"disini ada gue ama thikamaru… nin mana? Si ncit juga mana?"

"nah itu dia masalahnya jeung… aku ora gelem… ndak ro dimana si ncit… tapi kata si nin, ncit mau pindah ke riau! Hari ini ntar sore dia mau berangkat… kita kerumahnya nanti sore yok?"

"si ncit mau pindah? Berarti ubur-ubur ngurang orang dong… tapi keep friendship kan?"

"iya duong… gimana? Ke rumahnya? Salam perpisahan gitu…"

"mau sih… tapi nanti mau ada rapat trus harus ngomong ama si neji dulu…"

"yo wes, ntar kalo dah dikasih ijin kasih tau gue yo!", kata pu3 sambil keluar kantin.

"yaudah… ntar gue sms deh… bye…", bales fumi dan langsung balik ke tempat para temen-temennya ngumpul.

"ada apa?', tanya neji.

'temen aku ada yang mau pindah rumah. Si pu3 ngajak aku ke rumahnya… boleh nggak?"

"siapa yang mau pindah?"

"si ncit…"

"yaudah sono… tapi abis rapat ya!", perintah neji.

"wuah! Kok si fumi boleh, gue nggak boleh?", kata naruto nggak terima.

"kenapa ya? Karena gue mau aja…"

"kok gitu sih? Udah deh, aku nggak jadi juga! Kamu nggak adil!", kata fumi nggak terima juga. Hinata diem aja. Dia juga sebenernya gondok sama neji.. tapi apa daya.. kalo ngajak perang mulut berarti cuma cari mati…

Semua jadi diem… ino yang tadi lagi ngobrol ama sai juga langsung diem, tenten emang udah diem, shino juga emang udah diem, thikamaru ama shikamaru lagi main catur, sakura yang lagi ngerayu-rayu sasuke juga langsung diem dan sasuke merasa bersyukur, kiba bengong... suasana jadi dingin… dan semua gara-gara keluarga hyuuga!!

TENG!! TENG!! TENG!! Bek masuk akhirnya berbunyi…

"ng… udah bel… ayo balik kekelas.. sampe ketemu pulang sekolah ya…", kata naruto lemes….

Mereka pun kembali kekelas mreka masing-masing dalam diam…

"sumpah deh… akhir-akhir ini neji ngebetein…", kata ino sambil jalan kekelas.

"iya! Bener! Belakangan ini gue agak sebel ama sifatnya neji yang ngaco abis!", kata fumi ngedukung.

"iya… neji jadi kayak gitu baru-baru ini aja…", kata hinata juga. "menurut tenten gimana?"

"ng? nggak tau ah… gue takutnya kalo dia jadi kayak gitu karena marah sama gue…"

"nggak. Neji emang agak nyeremin… tapi dia bukan pemarah or pendendam…"

Dikelas…. Sekarang pelajaran anko-sensei…

"selamat siang anak-anak!"

"siang bu!"

"hari ini ada murid baru pindahan dari jauh… sini silakan masuk…"

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang cowok yang (katanya) ganteng dan keren (menurut sebagian author dan narutofan seluruh dunia, kecuali saya…neji forever!!)

"nah kenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu ini…", kata anko-sensei.

"hn… nama saya gaara…", kata anak itu tanpa ekspresi.

"tak ada yang bisa kamu katakan lagi?"

"saya rasa itu bisa dilanjutkan nanti…", kata gaara lagi. Terdengar suara nafas tertahan di setiap penjuru kelas, pasti muncul dari para kaum hawa nya… abisnya gaya anak itu cool bener, imut, cakep, keren jadi satu semua…katanya..)

"kayaknya para fan sasuke bakal pindah ke gaara nih…", bisik sai ke fumi.

"iya… sukurin tuh sasuke! Tapi tetep aja ada sakura yang jadi penggemar abadinya…", bales fumi.

"ehem… ehem…", terdengar suara berdeham dari belakang bangku sai dan fumi.

"ehehehe… ada yang jeles neh…", goda sai.

"nggak akan ada apa-apa mbak! Masa temen makan temen… ya nggak?"

"bener banget… tenang aja deh beibh… aku nggak akan nyerong dari kamu kok…", kata sai -mantep deh sai make beibh...-

"nah, gaara… sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah chel ya… Cuma bangku itu yang kosong…", kata anko-sensei. Chel udah berbinar-binar bahagia, bahkan nyaris pingsan.

"hn… urusai…", kata gaara sambil menuju calon bangkunya..

Inner anko: mantep deh anak ini… nggak sopan ama guru…

Pas gaara udah duduk, si chel langsung nyodorin tangannya. "kenalin nama aku chel, panggil aja gitu…"

Gaara diem aja dan buang muka."gaara."

"sipe' amat! Eh, btw kamu anak yang tadi nanya TU kan? Ternyata anak baru ya?"

"nanya lagi? Udah jelas kan?"

"ih! Lo nyebelin ya!"

"terserah. Lo cerewet ya.."

"ih! Lo juga rese! Udah tau mau ikut ekskul apa?"

"ada PMR nggak?"

"di sekolah kamu yang lama kamu anak PMR?"

"iya. ada PMR ato nggak?"

"nggak liat apa, orang papannya dipajang segede bagong di depan gerbang sekolah!"

"oh.. gitu ya? Yaudah… jadi gue mau ikut ekskul itu. kalo mau daftar kemana?"

"kalo mau daftar, bilang aja ama hinata, anak yang duduk disana itu, dia sekretarisnya… bilang ke gue aja juga bisa kok.."

"lo anak PMR?", gaara masang tampang nggak percaya.-tampang lo emang berandalan sih! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaii!-

"iye. Kenapa?"

"kok nggak ada tampang ya?"

"anjrit lho! Gini-gini gue pernah ikut lomba tau!!"

"yah… dan kalah… gue inget tampang lo… yang ikut lomba kira-kira 3 bulan lalu kan? Yang jadi juara satunya kan sekolah gue… eh, mantan sekolah gue…"

"iya… tapi kok lo bisa inget gue??"

"emm… mau tauuu aja… ada deh… udah diem! Gurunya lagi ngejelasin tuh!"

Yeah…selesai juga nih chapter… gomenasai minna-san kalo kepanjangan dan garing banget… saya juga ngerasa kalo disini malah oc nya yang di tonjolin banget… hyah… in example fumi en si chel…

Yang mau ikutan maen, saya buka lowongan kok… bales di review ya… jumlah tidak saya batasi…

Talkshow dulu yokzzz!!

Fumi: yo!! Yang mao ikutan, ayo gabungan!!

Chouji: kok gue nggak muncul disini?? Padahal gue kan lumayan eksis di naruto…. Hiks… hiks… dia melupakan aku…-nangis bombay-

Fumi: chouji-kun… sori banget… aku lupa sama kamu… aku aja baru inget kalo kamu nggak ada pas di scene dimana gaara dah muncul…

Choji: kamu jahat… hik…hik…

Fumi: aku kan dah minta gomen… aku langsung nelpon thikamaru begitu inget kalo aku melupakan kamu lho… maaf banget deh…

Chouji: terus, kata thikamaru apa?

Fumi: kata thikamaru… masukin aja si chouji ke kelas 9d… sekelas ama dia gitu ceritanya… coz dia alergi kalo Cuma ada satai -sakura tokai, pacarnya saskai, sasuke tokai-

Chouji: terus, tanggepan lo apa?

Fumi: aku bilang, males amat… lo kegendutan… lagian juga nggak ada ruginya kalo kamu nggak ada di fanfic aku…

Thikamaru: nyadar mbak! Nyadar! Ngaca non!! Liat lo sendiri kayak gemanah!!

Fumi: thikamaru?! Jangan buka kartu duoong!! Kok lo ada disini?? Bukannya lo kemaren di buang ke komunitas roh??

Thikamaru: dasar anjrit! Gue nih Cuma di suruh menghadap sang buddha tau!!

fumi dan chouji: -swt-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara…

Neji: ehem…

Fumi: kyaa…. Neji-kun… emang ganteng kalo dari deket…. Ada perlu apa mas?

Neji: aku…

Thikamaru: gwaaa!! Bang nejey!! Oemjey! Cakep begetey!!

Fumi: enak aja! Ini mas neji gue tau!! Neji hyuuga!! Kalo abang nejey lo kan nama panjangnya nejey hyuu-gay!!

Thikamaru: uaaapaaah?! Gay?! Lo aja kale, ama sumur…

Dan berantem lah dua author yang sama-sama penggemar berat neji… NFG! Neji fangirl geto!!

Neji: woooy!! Diem dulu napa?!

Fumi: i-iya mas… ada apa?-whooa! Ternyata pemenangnya fumi!! Thikamaru dikibas ama fumi ampe ke suna dan dia bilang makasih karena akhirnya bisa ketemu temari buat dihajar-

Neji: lo authornya?

Fumi: a-aku dan thikamaru….-agak spechless gitu ngobrol langsung ama neji…-

Neji: kok aku jadi anak PMR sih??

Fumi: soalnya aku anak PMR sejati… PMR is my life! Dan fanfiction tentunya… nggak mau ya?? Yahh… padahal aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin…. Padahal… aku kan… aku…a-aku… aku…-mulai terisak-

Neji: nggak kok… aku seneng… udalah… cup cup cup… anak baek jangan nangis… -sambil ngerangkul fumi.-

Fumi:-evils laugh without sound, mata berputar ke atas penuh arti-

Neji: aku Cuma mau nanya… apa ntar disini bakal banyak bahasa PMR gitu??

Fumi: ada… tapi ntar bakal aku bikin sefleksibel mungkin… biar anak non-PMR tetep ngerti en tetep mau baca cerita aneh ini…

Neji: hooo…. Begitu…. Cerita ini lumayan bagus kok dek…. Terus lanjutin ya…-nyelonong pergi-

Fumi: eh! Mas! Mao kemanahh?!

Neji: mau nyari tenten!!

Fumi: ngapain nyariin Tenten?

Neji: emm… mau tauuu aja… adwa dweeehhhh…… gue mau TePe-TePe gitu deh…

Fumi: Ya Allah!!-sekolah di skul islam lgsg jd nak baek… biasanya pake WTF…- kemana segala ke-cool-anmu bang?! Lagian gak perlu tepe-tepe segala kalee! Tenten tuh dah ngesir ama lo yang seperti biasanya….

Neji: gitu yah?? Yaudah deh… ayo pulang! Biarin aja tuh thikamaru ngehajar temari di suna…

Fumi: ayo! Bodo amat ama thikamaru!! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DUA!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


End file.
